1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle impact absorption and, more particularly, to a dynamic impact energy absorbing assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, vehicle doors have an inner panel and an outer panel joined together in spaced relation such that a door cavity is defined therebetween. The door also has a decorative door trim panel mounted to the inner panel.
It is also known that motor vehicles may collide with obstacles and with each other during operation. As a result, motor vehicles have been provided with various structures to lessen the effects of a collision type impact on an occupant compartment of the vehicle. For example, some motor vehicles have a door guard beam disposed in the door cavity to resist side impact intrusion. However, such devices suffer from the disadvantage of added weight, assembly time and expense to the motor vehicle.